


A Voice from the Past

by jodles04



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, maddie is mentioned, pre-9-1-1, teen!buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodles04/pseuds/jodles04
Summary: “Call me Buck.”He introduced himself as years later, as he entered the 118 firehouse for the first time. The nickname which his best friend had given him long ago. It had been years since anyone had used the shorten surname, yet as he looked around his new home – it felt right.aka a teen!buck mini!fic





	A Voice from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize in the first instance for being so rusty. First fic I have written in a long while. It's not proofread, but hopefully, it's somewhat understandable. It's a mini!fic, I may expand later. 
> 
> Do you know how difficult it is to write "Evan" instead of "Buck"?
> 
> Please look at the warnings.

Thick clouds lined the night sky.

A promise of a storm that had yet to arrive, instead of allowing the temperatures to remain tempered, for almost a week. Without the natural moonlight, the streets were darker, as the time ticked near to midnight. Most residents of Hersey, Pennsylvania were tucked away. Those who were forced to work graveyard shifts at work, those who were not at home, with no concern about the activities which took place in the middle of the night. They were not aware of the mismatched cars which parked up near to Spring Creek, a gaggle of teenagers standing around, empty beer cans already lining the floor.

“…so, how did you get the black eye?”

Three doors slammed closed, as the latest arrivals walked towards the others. The voice of the only female was only just audible over the engines and music, as she turned to her friend with a look of concern. The teenager who the question was aimed at rolled his eyes, wincing slightly at the planned movement as a pang of pain rush through him. Evan Buckley just shrugged; hands hidden within his pocket as they walked.

“Does he need a reason?” Evan retorted. “You know my dad, Merry.”

Meredith “Merry” Montague screwed up her hands into fists, as the other boy wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Declan Mosby – the last of the three self-proclaimed musketeers – only knew too well the crap their best friend had to go through. For years, the three of them had been coming up with ways to hide marks or to find new excuses for how they occurred. They knew that the only chance of escape would come after graduation in a few months.

“Mosby, whatcha doin’ here?” A voice drawled from nearby, as Declan turn to face the speaker. It was well known that his father was law enforcement, just as it was well known the two didn’t have the closest of relationships.

“What? You worried about some actual competition, Jenks?” Came the reply, above the chortle and jeers, as the tensions were obvious throughout the group. There was an unspoken hatred amongst many of the seniors gathered, fuelled by alcohol, and the need to beat the other. “Choose a second, and we’ll see you are the end.”

Challenge set.

Challenge accepted.

The idea?

Street Racing.

It was well-known amongst the students’ body of Hersey High School that certain juniors and seniors were taking part. Meeting in the middle of the night, using roads and tracks which were unfit for actual vehicles, using vehicles unfit for going at the speeds often met. They were kids who didn’t care about the actual rules, or think about the safety of those around. They used it as a way to blow off steam – and to show up the others – whilst trying to avoid getting caught.

“You’re gonna end up dead,” Merry said, as her two friends went back towards the car. Evan shrugged, as he lent against the beat-up car. The two knew that she was just pissed not to be invited, not to be allowed to drive because of the sexist 'rules' in place by their competitors.

“We’ve won every race, Merry. We are unbeatable.” Cocky. Believe that they were unbreakable. “Stop with the worry. I’m the best driver out there.”

They ignored the ignorant ‘hey’ that came from within the vehicle. Merry rose an eyebrow and took a step towards her longest friend. She punched him on the shoulder.

“If you break my boyfriend, I will hunt you down, Buckley.”

Declan made an amusing noise, as Evan slipped into the vehicle. The engine roared to life, tires spinning into the mud as the vehicle propelled forward. Within moments the chase was on, the surrounding roads filled with the noise of the engines, as the teenagers sped around without any care. Each participant wanting the glory, neither realizing the consequences which would undoubtedly follow.

\---

“So why did you do to get pummelled this time, Buck?” Declan shouted out as Evan skidded around a sharp corner. The driver glanced into the review mirror, smirking as he noticed the other car was miles behind them, before revving further.

“Caught me in the shower with one of the Baize twins,” Evan said, carefully avoiding a pothole and then speeding around the curve of the road.

“He’s never cared about you getting caught before. Lisa’s hot…” Declan broke off in realization. “…it wasn’t Lisa. Dude, he still has a problem with **_that_**?!”

“He doesn’t want me telling mom. He wouldn’t let me tell Maddie before she left. Pretty sure he’s trying to beat it out of me.”

Evan knew that his older sister would have been there. Instead, she had been taken from him by Doug Kendall, who even a year into their relationship he still hated. There was just something about him which caused concern, that his sister didn’t understand when he had tried to explain. It was difficult for the teen now. Maddie had always been there. Ten years apart, she had been more of a second mother than an actual sister at times, but she had always had his back.

Now – that support had vanished overnight. He couldn’t wait to leave after graduation, to escape the torturous atmosphere which had been created in the Buckley household. He wasn’t running away. He wasn’t a quitter. He wanted to get out and to see the world, something more than just the confines of the town he had been raised within.

“Your dad is screwed up. Someone needs to tell the dude that it’s not the fifties.” Declan ranted, as the other car came close to them. Evan cursed, thrust his foot down on the accelerator as he tried to maintain the gap. The teenaged Buckley did not reply to his friend, instead, he threw his foot onto the brake, causing the car behind to swerve off the road and into the small ditch. Both boys laughed, as they drove towards the finish line, the mood in the car becoming lighter.

“We are unstoppable, Buck,” Declan said, as the two slapped hands.

“You’re driving next week,” Evan added. “I’ve got your back.”

_one week later_

The rain finally broke through the cloud the day after the race and didn’t stop for the entire week. As the clock counted down the time for the next meet, the only light in the Buckley residence came from the kitchen. The patriarch was comatose in the master bedroom, bottles lined around the bed. The matriarch away for the week at a conference, unaware of the medical needs of her youngest and only son. Said son sat on the floor of the kitchen, leaned up against the island, first aid kit in front of him.

His head felt as though it was being split in two. The black eye which had been fading was certainly being joined by another, his left wrist smarting. A noise broke his concentration, hurried footsteps followed by a figure at the glass doors. Evan stood, as the doors opened, and the figure stepped into the light. He let out a concerned noise, rushing forward as Meredith stood in front of him.

Her white jumper was soaked in a mixture of blood and dirt. A large gash over her right cheek, another over her forehead. Twigs stuck out of her hair, as she shook furiously. Evan reached out a hand, as she took a step backward, shaking her head uncontrollably.

“Merry?” He spoke quietly, as she continued to stare into an unknown area of the room. A sense of dread filled him, as he looked behind her through the rain. “Where’s Declan?”

The name caused her to burst into tears. She rubbed at her face, mixing the blood with the clear liquid, as the dread grew even more within him. He called her name a couple more times, before finally reaching out and gently grabbing at her shoulder.

“Meredith, where is Declan?”

She swallowed.

“I-I…y-ou didn’t c-c-ome.” She stuttered out, attempting to control her breathing as she spoke. “I-I w-w…I s-ste-pped in.”

Stepped in?

Within moments, he started to piece together what she meant.

“Meredith, tell me you didn’t race in this.” He spat out, indicating to the storm around them. It had been raining nonstop for days. The dirt roads would have been treacherous for a vehicle even going at a normal speed. She sobbed again, and he was no closer to finding out the full truth. Suddenly, she spoke once more, her voice clearer.

“He didn’t see the tree…”

\---

Evan and Meredith had grown up running through the trees near their respective homes. Their mothers were friends from school, ensuring that their children were raised together. They hadn’t run through for many years. This time, as the two hurried through the branches and splashed through the wet mud piles, there were no games involved. The rain continued to beat upon them, making visibility almost naught.

The blue lights which illuminated the treeline caused him to stop suddenly. His feet almost buckled, as he grabbed hold of a tree, looking down onto the road below. Meredith stood close, as they silently watched the emergency vehicles parked up. The blue was not the only source of light, for a dark amber also shone throughout the clearing. Declan’s car – that had only hours before been checked over in preparation by the budding mechanic – ablaze.

The drivers' side wedged against the tree, which had also caught fire. The passenger door wide open, seat belt broke, where Meredith had been thrown and fled for help. The youngest Buckley let out a strangled noise, as he realized what his father's latest beating had brought him.

He hadn’t been able to have his best friends back.

\---

Declan Mosby  
Beloved son  
1992 – 2010

The rain beat down once more, as two figures stood in front of the newly placed headstone. The stayed silent for a few moments before it was broken with a single question.

“When do you leave?”

Evan snorted.

“How did you know?”

Meredith rolled her eyes.

“I know you, Buckley. You’ve been planning on leaving this town for years. Graduations over, nothing is keeping you here. Not with Declan…” Her speech broke, as her eyes went back towards the names printed onto the stone. “…not with your father.”

“Tomorrow.” Came the eventual response. “South America. Parents are away, so I won’t be missed for a week at least.”

“What about Maddie?” She asked, turning to face him. The cuts on her face almost healed, having come up with an excuse for the existence in the days after the crash. With the others involved in the street racing quiet, unwilling to come forward and to be charged for their part, Meredith’s own involved had not come to light. The second person within the car that evening was a mystery to the officers, with Lieutenant Mosby making it a mission to find out.

“I messaged her. Haven’t heard back.” Evan replied, knowing he likely wouldn’t. His sister had started to take long responding to his messages, as he attempted not to take it personally. “If you need me…”

“… I will call.” Meredith cut in. “I know you have my back, Evan.”

They fell into silence once more.

_(eight years later)_

“Call me Buck.”

He introduced himself as years later, as he entered the 118 firehouse for the first time. The nickname which his best friend had given him long ago. It had been years since anyone had used the shorten surname, yet as he looked around his new home – it felt right.


End file.
